When he hits You
by Lillian Rose
Summary: When he hit her Bulma didn't know what had happened. She was confused and worried. What was wrong with him? What had happened? rated M for language and violence. R and R
1. The First Time

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

When He Hits You

Chapter one

"Vegeta?" Bulma called.

Vegeta walked into the kitchen where Bulma was making lunch. "What woman?" the Saiyan prince asked as he pulled on his gloves.

"Where are you going Vegeta?" Bulma asked with a sigh. She was ready to have a nice lunch with her mate. Obviously that wasn't going to happen. She turned totally around and leaned back on the counter waiting for a response.

"To train Woman. I won't be back until about midnight so don't wait up." Vegeta began walking out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Wait Vegeta!" Bulma called after him. She ran after him and grabbed his arm, turning Vegeta around to face her. Vegeta closed his eyes and his face hardened.

"What do you want?" He asked her calmly.

"I want for you to, just this once, have lunch with me. I am making your favorite bologna and cheese." Bulma told him with a smile.

"I am not hungry Woman. I will eat something when I get back." Vegeta continued to walk, pulling from her grasp.

Bulma watched him leave with a sigh.

Bulma waited up until about two in the morning. Vegeta hadn't come home when he said. She became worried but couldn't keep her eyes open any longer so she went to sleep. She awoke when she heard a door slam and Vegeta walked into their room.

"Oh Kami Vegeta! You are alive! I thought something happened to you!" Bulma exclaimed getting off of the bed and running over to him.

"What? You don't think that I can take care of myself? You think me weak? Is that it Woman? Well don't. I don't need your pity." Vegeta walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Bulma stared after him then walked into the bathroom.

"What in seven hells are you talking about Vegeta?" Bulma asked him. She had no idea why he was so angry. What had she done? "I never said you were weak Vegeta. Nor have I pitied you!"

"No," Vegeta replied bitterly, "but you have thought it. You know I am weaker than your precious Kakkarot and continue to rub it in my face!" He was screaming in her face and Bulma stepped back into the wall.

"No Vegeta I never. Please calm down. What is wrong with you?" Bulma pleaded with him. She had never seen him like this.

"Calm down?" Vegeta screamed, getting in her face.

"Yes please calm down. You are scaring me! I never said you were weak." Bulma said to him, turning her face away and downward.

Vegeta grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "You are a liar. I hear you talking to all of your friends. They all say it. Including you. Don't fucking lie to me you bitch!" Vegeta raised his hand high in the air. Bulma looked at it.

"No Vegeta Please!" She screamed before he backhanded her across her right cheek.

Vegeta then proceeded to grab her throat and lift her up off of the ground. Bulma tried to breath but couldn't. He was holding on too tightly. "Never lie to me again Woman or you will get more than a slap in the face. Do you understand me?"

Bulma was in shock and all she could do was stare at him. Vegeta slammed her against the wall and Bulma nodded a yes. He then dropped her to the floor. Bulma sat there for five minutes coughing and sputtering. She still felt like she couldn't breathe and her cheek burned like it was on fire.

"Get out of this room so I can take a shower." Vegeta said to her in a low tone as he looked at her heaving form. When she didn't move, Vegeta screamed "GET OUT! YOU DISGUST ME!"

Bulma scrambled out of the bathroom and back into her bed. She began to cry. What had just happened? Vegeta had gone crazy. He had hit her. What was wrong? She didn't do anything. Did she? She didn't remember ever saying he was weak. She couldn't remember her friends saying that either.

Bulma waited until she heard the shower start up and then reached for the phone on her bedside table. Still massaging her throat as she dialed Chi Chi's house. One ring. Vegeta burst out of the bathroom with narrowed eyes.

Bulma slammed down the phone.

"Don't think about Woman." Vegeta said to her. "Not even Kakkarot can help you. You brought this upon yourself. Remember that. It's your fault." Bulma just nodded her head. Vegeta went back to take a shower.

Bulma lay back and stared at the ceiling, hot tears pouring from her eyes. 'This isn't real' She thought to herself. 'This isn't real.'

End chapter one

Well that is the first chapter. I just felt like writing a drama. So tell me if you like it. I might continue it if I get enough reviews. Well that's all for now. I know it was short but oh well.

Much love,

Lillian Rose


	2. Lifetime Movies

Hey you guys. I am going to try to make Bulma a little different this time.

When he hits you chapter two!

Bulma woke up the next morning to find Vegeta gone. This wasn't unusual for him. She got up and went into the bathroom to wash up. Bulma stared in horror at what she saw.

The bruise on her face was a shade of blue and black. The right side of her face was puffy and stung to touch it. Bulma suddenly remembered what had happened last night. She couldn't stay any longer. She couldn't. She had to get out.

Bulma went to the window and looked out at the GR. The lights were on and Vegeta was training. "Thank Kami!" She whispered as she ran to her closet and pulled down her suitcase. She began running around the room and putting clothes in the bag.

She double checked that she had everything. Bulma picked up her bags and walked to the door. 'Was this right?' She asked herself. Vegeta had hit her and she was leaving him. But at what cost? She had worked so hard to get her prince, just to have it fall apart overnight.

"Maybe I shouldn't leave." She said to herself. "No Bulma! You are being silly if you don't think he will do it again. What have you learned from those movies you always watch? They always stay and it always happens again. I will not let this happen. Not to me." Bulma reassured herself and walked down the stairs.

Where would she go though? "Goku would help me wouldn't he?" She said aloud. Goku was her best friend, of course he would help her. Bulma made up her mind and walked out of the door and towards her car. She stopped when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Going somewhere Woman?" Vegeta growled from behind her.

"Yes." She replied, not turning around.

"Where might I ask?"

"As far away from you as possible." Bulma told him.

"You don't mean that Woman!" Vegeta said to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Bulma dropped her suitcase and stood rigid with fear. "Don't do that Woman!" Bulma continued to stand stiff. "I said don't do it!" Vegeta roughly pushed her away and she fell to the ground.

"Get up Woman." Vegeta told her arms crossed.

"No!" Bulma replied stubbornly

"I said get up and you will do as I say or I will hurt you." Vegeta told her calmly.

Bulma got to her feet, picked up her suitcase and walked to her car.

Vegeta snapped his head up. "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"To Goku's." Bulma told him in the same calm tone he had used after he had thrown her to the ground.

"No you will not. I forbid you from ever seeing that third class ever again! Do you hear me?" Vegeta screamed at her.

"Why not? Why are you treating me like this? I can see my best friend if I want to and you will not stop me!" Bulma screamed back at her.

"You are a princess! Act like one!"

"Treat me like one!" Bulma screamed back at him. Then she stormed up and went to slap him across the face. Vegeta caught her arm and twisted it. Bulma screamed.

"You ever talk to me like that again and I will break your arm!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"Please Vegeta just let me go!" Bulma pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"No!" Vegeta roared at her.

"Why?" Bulma asked him.

"Because you are mine Woman. Now go back into the house before I get really angry." Vegeta whispered in her ear.

Bulma began to cry freely now, her tears leaving wet spots on the driveway. She nodded and went back into the house. Vegeta went back to train.

Later when Vegeta had come in and went to sleep Bulma was ready to set her plan into action.

She knew that Vegeta was very tired from all the training he did that day. He would sleep through anything at the moment. Bulma still had her bags in the car. She slipped on her shoes and went downstairs to the kitchen to retrieve her keys. She had left them on the counter so she would remember where they were.

She got to the counter and grabbed for her keys as she watched the stairs. When she felt nothing but the countertop she looked back. Her keys were gone.

"Looking for something Woman?" asked Vegeta standing at the foot of the stairs holding her keys.

That's the end of chapter two. Hope it was better than the first one. Tell me if you liked it. Much love,

Lillian Rose


	3. Author's note:Sorry!

Author's note: Hey guys what's up. I've been really busy lately and I know that it is no excuse but I can't really write for a couple weeks. I'm going to put my story "When he hits you" on hold. I'm sorry for anybody who was really interested. My main priority right now is Possessive Prince. I promise that after I get one chapter of PP in I'll start on WHHY. Again I'm sorry guys. Love you lots.

Much love,

Lillian Rose


	4. Intervention

Hey, I am finally updating so here it is. Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: INTERVENTION**

Vegeta was training again. Bulma was in her lab on the computer. She couldn't concentrate on anything. All she kept thinking about was Vegeta slapping her across the face. Her leg still hurt from smacking into the wall. Why Didn't she just run? She could have at least hit him back. Yeah. Like she could have hurt him if she tried.

Hours passed and it was dark outside. Bulma had fallen asleep and was lying on the plans of her new invention. Footsteps sounded in the hall and then in front of the door to her lab. The door was suddenly thrown open and Bulma was yanked up by her hair. She screamed and was thrown to the floor.

She began to sit up but was stopped short and came face to face with Vegeta. He scowled down at her and his eyes flashed with anger.

"Where the fuck is my dinner, Bitch?" Vegeta roared in her face.

Bulma couldn't speak or breathe. When she didn't answer Vegeta took her hair in his hand and yanked her to her feet. He pushed her through the door and she fell. Vegeta kicked her in her side and she rolled over. "Get up!" he barked.

She began to comply but it wasn't fast enough for Vegeta so he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall. Bulma tripped over her own feet and Vegeta backhanded her. She flew into the wall.

Vegeta heard her crying as he walked towards her. He reached into the wall and pulled the bleeding woman out of it. Bulma's lip was split and her arm was twisted at a funny angle. Regardless of this Vegeta pulled her along as she screamed in pain.

When they reached the kitchen Vegeta pushed her against the counter. Bulma slid down to the floor clutching her arm. Vegeta stared down at her. "You disgust me! You're a weakling bitch. What the fuck was I thinking even considering mating you? Now I'm stuck with you for life." Vegeta spit in Bulma's face and walked away.

Bulma shut her eyes and her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed silently. A sudden cry escaped Bulma's throat and she brought her legs up to her chest and encircled them with her arms. She lowered her head to rest on her arms. Bulma felt like she couldn't breathe. She began to hiccup and when she could breathe again it was short.

Why was this happening to her? She was the smartest, most beautiful woman in the world, hell, in the universe. Why didn't Vegeta see that? Maybe this was her fault. Maybe she caused this. He wouldn't hit her unless she did something. She should have started dinner. She shouldn't have fallen asleep. It was her own fault that she was beaten and broken.

How could she have been so stupid? No, this wasn't her fault. It's Vegeta's fault. But why would he flip out over dinner? She didn't know what was happening. She needed help. She couldn't do this alone. Bulma began to stand up but sat back down as a pain seared through her back.

Bulma took a deep breath. She had to do this. She was hurt and she needed help. Bulma finally made it to a standing position. She reached for the phone and then slid down to the floor again. She closed her eyes for a minute. Then began to dial.

She put the phone to her ear and held it there with her shoulder. Then she cradled her broken arm. "Come on, pick up. Please."

"Mmm. Hello?" the sleepy voice replied from the other end.

"Yamcha?" Bulma said in a broken voice.

"Yeah, Babe what's up?" he answered.

"I need your help. Please!" Bulma said in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Come to my house and bring Tien and Krillin with you. Please hurry!" Bulma pleaded fearful Vegeta would show up at any second. She didn't know were he went.

"Why Babe?" Yamcha asked worriedly.

Bulma heard footsteps coming towards her. "Just hurry!" Bulma hung up and tried to stand. She gave up and just lay there. She closed her eyes and breathed.

Vegeta kneeled sown in front of her and grabbed her chin. Bulma opened her eyes and looked at him. He leaned in closer and she flinched. Vegeta tightened his grip on her chin and then he kissed her passionately. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and waited for her to respond. She did.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled Bulma to her feet.

Vegeta pulled away and gently grabbed her arm examining it. He steered Bulma into a chair and went into the cabinet and got out some wrappings. Vegeta began to wrap Bulma's arm tightly in cloth.

Vegeta leaned in and kissed her again and then moved his lips to her ear. "You can't escape me, Woman." Bulma gasped as his grip on her arm tightened. "You're mine. Always. And. Forever. Whether you like it or not." He let her go and walked to the stairs.

When Vegeta reached the stairs he turned around to face her. "When they get here tell our friends to go away or else." Then he turned back around and went upstairs.

Bulma breathed deeply. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Bulma stood up and walked into the front hall.

Taking a deep breath Bulma turned the knob and opened the door. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin stood in front of the door. Yamcha had his hands in his pockets but took them out when the door opened. All three of them stared at Bulma and at the bruises marring her features. They saw her wrapped up arm.

"No way Bulma!" Krillin yelled clenching his fists.

"Did Vegeta do this to you Bulma?" Tien asked, anger flashing in his eyes.

Bulma took another deep breath. "Guys," she began, "listen, this is a mistake. I don't need you anymore so just go OK?" Bulma shifted her gaze to the ground.

"No, Bulma, we aren't leaving," Yamcha said quietly.

Bulma's eyes got wide and she tensed up like an animal ready for a fight. "You have to go. I 'm sorry if I woke you. I don't need any help. Nothing's wrong," she stammered. She didn't want them, or her, to get hurt.

"Those bruises on your face tell a different story," Tien said grimly.

"Face it Bulma, we're going to beat the shit out of him," Yamcha said.

"How are you going to do that?" Bulma asked. "He is stronger than all of you."

"I know," Yamcha replied.

"Then how are you-" Bulma felt some wind behind her.

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" Goku asked.

Bulma froze and slowly began to turn around. Goku's face changed when he saw her body. "What the hell? Did Vegeta do this to you?" When Bulma didn't answer Goku said, "Tell me Bulma. Did Vegeta do this to you"

Bulma bent her head and then nodded. Goku began to storm through her house. "No please!" she screamed as Yamcha and Tien pushed past her. Krillin stood in front of her.

"Don't Bulma. This has to happen." Bulma sank to her knees and cried as her world began to fall apart.

Well that is the next chapter REMEMBER! READ AND REVIEW

Much love,

Lillian Rose


	5. What he deserves

**When He Hits You**

**Chapter 5**

Bulma ran after her friends shouting at them. "Please! I'm begging you please don't do this! It was my fault!"

Goku stopped and so did everyone else. He turned slowly to face her. Bulma backed up when she saw how angry he was. Goku was so furious he could have killed something. How could his best friend, his sister think that she did this.

"What do you mean its your fault?" Goku asked her, fighting to keep his anger in check.

"Well I was supposed to make him dinner and I fell asleep. Then I talked back to him. Even I would have slapped myself. I mean-" Goku's fist slammed into the wall next to her head cutting Bulma's excuses short.

"You're a fool!" Goku yelled.

Yamcha stepped forward. "Hey Goku let's just go-"

"Shut up Yamcha. Bulma needs to realize what's happening."

Yamcha stepped back and the others looked at the floor. Goku looked back at Bulma. "Now listen to me. We are going to do to Vegeta what he did to you," with that Goku went out the door to the gravity room.

"Sorry Bulma," Krillen said when he passed her. Bulma stood there for a moment then followed them.

Goku was pounding on the door so hard that he was denting it. Finally the door opened revealing a sweaty and shirtless Vegeta.

Bulma was crying silently and couldn't really hear what was being said. Suddenly Vegeta looked over at her then back at Goku. Goku punched Vegeta in the face and Vegeta flew across the gravity room floor. Goku came in after him followed by the other Z fighters.

Bulma ran to the GR screaming. Goku was pulling Vegeta up by his arms holding him up. Yamcha kicked Vegeta in the stomach. Tien punched him in the jaw. There was a loud crack and Vegeta screamed out.

Goku let him drop to the floor. Vegeta tried to get up but Goku kicked him back down.

Bulma stood in the doorway screaming. "Stop! Please!" No one listened to her. Yamcha continued the assault by stepping on Vegeta's ribcage. There were a couple of loud cracks and Vegeta grunted. Then he sat up smirking.

"What's so funny, Vegeta?" Goku asked him.

"You all," Vegeta began laughing. "You think that by doing this you can save your precious best friend. Well I have news for you. Bulma loves me and there is nothing you can do to change that." His laugh was one of mocking and scorn.

Goku punched him across the face. "Don't you even say her name in my presence. You disgust me!"

The Z fighters began kicking him. After about five minutes they stopped and backed away. Bulma pushed through them and held Vegeta's body to hers. "Vegeta! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

Goku pulled Bulma up by her arm. "What the hell are you talking about!" he screamed at her.

Bulma reached up and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Goku let go of her arm surprised.

"I hate you!" Bulma screamed in his face. "I hate you!" she pulled away from him. "Get out! I hate all of you!" she screamed at them. She lay back down next to Vegeta's body.

They all looked at each other, then at her, and then they turned away and walked away. Only Goku stayed.

"Bulma you have to think about what you are doing here. He is dangerous. He's hurting you! I know you aren't the kind of person that would take this lying down. Why won't you throw him out?" Goku pleaded with her.

"I love him and the only person that is getting thrown out is you now leave!" Bulma screamed at him.

Goku looked devastated and took one last look at her before walking out the Gravity room door.

Bulma touched Vegeta's face. "Oh Vegeta I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Please forgive me!" She buried her face into his chest.

Vegeta smirked at the woman on his chest. He had her now. He could do anything and she would keep coming back just like she did when that weakling cheated on her. But for how long would it last. She ended her other relationship when she had had enough. No, he wouldn't worry about that now. Now it was time to act. He had learned how to act on Freezia's ship. Yes, he would keep her for a while. She was a good punching bag.

"Woman I need to go to the regeneration tank." Vegeta said closing his eyes in pain whether real or fake.

Bulma stood up and held out her hands to him. Vegeta grabbed on to the them and slowly hoisted himself up. His knees were weak so Bulma put his arm around her shoulder and they began slowly to walk toward her lab.

When they finally got there Bulma set him down and set the controls for the regeneration tank then she helped him into it and watched it fill up. Tears were still falling down her face. How could she have let this happen to him? She loved him so much and she had hurt him. "I'm a horrible person,' she berated herself. "It's my fault this happened. I should have gotten rid of them. If only I had been stronger."

Bulma looked back at Vegeta one last time to make sure he was okay then she made her way to bed. It was late and she needed to rest. She knew Vegeta would be able to get out of the tank by himself. He had been in there so many times.

As Bulma drifted to sleep she ran the events of the day through her head. She had never witnessed something like that before. She had never seen her friends so violent. No, they weren't her friends anymore. They were her enemies just like they were Vegeta's enemies. She could have no more contact with them. They didn't deserve it. They didn't have to do what they did. It wasn't any of their concern.

Bulma shook her head of all thoughts and slowly drifted asleep.

Meanwhile Vegeta was getting out of the tank. After he was dried and dressed he made his way up to Bulma. He smirked as he walked. This was going to be fun. He stopped in the doorway and watched her sleeping form. Then Vegeta walked over to the bed. "Wake up Woman. It's time for your punishment."

Well that's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ Or any of its Characters.


	6. New Person

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. I got a review from someone and I really appreciated what she had to say. It opened my eyes to a lot. So here is then next chapter and I hope she and you like it.**

_**Chapter 6- New Person**_

Bulma was awoken by someone grabbing her hair. She looked up at her capture and she turned cold. "Ve-Vegeta? Wait please! I have to tell you something!" Bulma shouted grabbing the hand that held her hair.

Vegeta pushed her off the bed. "What's so important that it can't wait until after your punishment, Woman?" he sneered coming around the bed to stand in front of her. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

When Bulma didn't speak he nudged her with the toe of his boot. Bulma swallowed and took a deep breath. "Vegeta, I'm pregnant," she said then looked down and flinched, ready to be hit again.

Vegeta stopped breathing for a minute then he turned away from her and went to the window. He ran his hand down over his face. Then he rubbed his face with both hands. Bulma looked up at him. His shoulders were shaking.

She stood up and walked toward him cautiously, she didn't know if he would turn around and hit her like he was known to do. She gently laid her hand on his shaking shoulder. When she saw that he wasn't going to hurt her she put her arms around him and he rested his covered face against her breasts. She couldn't tell if he was crying or not but this was scaring her more than if he had hit her. 'What do I do?' she thought to herself.

"Vegeta?" she asked tentatively. When he didn't answer she stroked his hair and started humming a song she learned as a child. After awhile Vegeta stopped shaking and he uncovered his face and pulled out of her arms. He turned away from her.

"How can you-" he stopped.

"How can I what?" Bulma asked him when he didn't go on.

"How can you look at me? How can you even look at me? How can you hold me? How can you touch me after what I did to you?" Vegeta asked still turned so she couldn't see his face. His voice wavered a bit but she knew he wasn't crying.

"It's hard. It's really hard when you love someone Vegeta. It's hard not to look at them. It's hard not to hold them. It's hard not to touch them. To want them to touch you even if they hit you. At least they're paying attention to you right?" Bulma said laughing a bit. It was a nervous kind of laugh not a trace of joy, just irony.

"I never wanted to- I never wanted to hurt you," Vegeta said.

"I know Vegeta, I know," Bulma said nodding.

Vegeta turned to face her, his face was twisted in pain. "No you don't know. My whole life I have been this way. I have to hurt people first so they won't hurt me. All I've known is violence. Now I have someone to love and all I do is hurt them. I don't deserve to be loved. By anyone. I deserve to be hated but I don't want you to hate me. It's too late now," he turned away from her again.

Bulma walked to him and stood in front of him with her hands on his shoulders. "No it's not to late Vegeta. I love you. I still love you. And this baby, this baby will love you too. He'll want to be just like you."

"No! I don't want him to be like me! I don't want him to hurt everyone he loves!" his face was hard, only one tear betrayed him.

"That's why you have to help him Vegeta. You have to change. You have to be who you want that little boy to be. I know it's a little boy Vegeta. Another little you but one who can turn out differently, one who can be loved by two parents who love each other," Bulma said. "This is a second chance Vegeta. We both need this Vegeta. We both have messed up our lives or had our lives messed up in some way. We can change together. I just need you to be here to help me. Help me raise our son," she pleaded with him tears falling down her bruised face.

Vegeta looked away for a minute then looked back at her. "Alright Woman, from this day forward I swear on my honor that I will never hurt you intentionally again. And as you a Saiyan's honor is one of his most important features."

Bulma smiled at him. She had never heard him come this close to saying something even remotely like a joke. Then it was as if the heavens smiled down on them. They kissed and even through the pain of her split lip Bulma smiled. Her prince was back. He was the prince charming she had always wanted.

They made love that night. It was passionate, wonderful, and real. She had never felt anything like it. Not with Yamcha and not with any other man she had ever laid with. She was happy for the first time in months.

When Bulma woke up the next morning she was alone in bed but beside her was a rose. It looked like one from her mother's rose garden outside. Bulma picked up and smiled. She heard some noise downstairs, put some clothes on, and went to investigate. What she found was Vegeta in the kitchen making a very weak attempt at breakfast. She tried to hold in her giggle but failed.

Vegeta heard the woman laughing behind him with out turning around he said, "Alright, Woman I realize that this is a pitiful sight but the least you could do is get your ass over here and help me turn on this…"

"Stove," she helped.

"Whatever," he said shaking her head. Bulma threw her head back and laughed before going to him.

"Alright tough guy move over," she said trying to push him. He wouldn't budge. "Vegeta move!" she yelled at him.

"What do you say?" Vegeta asked smirking at her, his eyes dancing.

"Vegeta!" she giggled still trying to move him.

"What do you say?" Vegeta insisted lowering his face to hers. "Well?"

"Oh alright! Vegeta would you PLEASE move!" she asked him exasperated.

He moved and she stood in front of the stove and started turning the knobs. Suddenly she felt two arms snake their way around her waist and she was pulled off the ground then set back down followed by a kiss on the neck. "Vegeta I'm trying to fix this. What did you do to it?" she asked trying to work the stove.

Vegeta let go of her and leaned against the counter next to the stove. "I don't know, Woman. I thought you were a genius. You can fix anything right?" he teased her.

"Okay…got it!" she shouted in triumph as the burner lit. "You were saying?" she goaded him. When he didn't answer she turned away from him and went to the other side of the kitchen where she found the box of pancake mix.

Vegeta swatted her on the ass and she shrieked. Ignoring her Vegeta said, "Hurry up, Woman I have to train. The androids are coming soon."

"Yeah in like a year and a half. Kami all you men do is train. It like you don't have anything better to-" she heard Vegeta growl behind her. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Food Woman," Vegeta replied getting a bottle of milk out of the refrigerator and taking a seat at the table.

"Right," she said letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Things went on like this for a while. It was spring again and baby Trunks was due any day. Vegeta was training again and Bulma was folding clothes in the living room while watching TV. The baby was kicking really hard. Bulma wasn't that concerned because he always kicked but she felt that something wasn't right.

Suddenly Vegeta came banging through the door. Bulma jumped when the door slammed shut. "Woman!" Vegeta shouted walking through the kitchen and toward the stairs.

"I'm in here Vegeta!" Bulma called from the living room.

"Fix the gravity room it's broken," he said simply.

Bulma sighed. "Vegeta I'm busy right now can you wait?" Bulma asked him

"No I can't wait. What's so important that you can't do it after you fix the machine?" Vegeta complained.

"Well you could at least say please," Bulma said while struggling to stand up. Her weight had become a trying factor in the last few months of her pregnancy.

"This Prince of All Saiyans does not say please," Vegeta stated crossing his arms.

"Well on this planet civilized people say please when they want something," Bulma said while passing him.

"Well this is my house and if I want something I get it," Vegeta said narrowing his eyes.

"This is actually my house Vegeta and I would like you to say please if you want something." Bulma had almost passed by him when he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall. Bulma cried out.

"Listen good, Woman. When I say do something you do it and that's it. No questions asked to you understand? I said do you understand!" he shouted in her face.

Bulma nodded as tears began to form in her eyes. Vegeta let go of her and she stood there for a minute before she cried out and fell to the floor. Vegeta started to walk away.

"Vegeta help me! I think the baby is coming!" she cried after him. Vegeta kept walking out of the back door. He slammed it shut behind him.

Bulma was in so much pain she couldn't move. "Oh Kami!" she screamed. She was going to have the baby and she was going to have it now.

Well that's it. I am dedicating this chapter to Maria, Thank you for helping me. Hope you enjoyed it! Review!


	7. A Baby Changes Everything

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Warning: I don't like abuse and I DO NOT encourage it. I am not a bad person. This is a STORY. Remember that. Thank you for your attention and for reading my story. REVIEW!

**Chapter 7- A Baby Changes Everything.**

"Alright Ms. Briefs I need you to push now. I need you to push as hard as you can. This might be the last time." The doctor said.

"You said that five hours ago!" Bulma screamed at him. She cried out and then took a deep breath. She pushed as hard as she could. She could feel the baby poke its head through. "Oh my Kami. How big is this baby's head?" She screamed in pain.

"Regular size Ms. Briefs," the doctor laughed. "Alright one more push and that should do it.

Bulma breathed in and squeezed both Goku and Yamcha's hands.

"Come on Bulma," Goku encouraged her.

"Yeah you can do it Bulma!" Yamcha said.

Bulma pushed as hard as she could and there was a plop and a cry from the baby who had just entered the world.

"It's a boy Bulma," the doctor said beaming. "And what a perfect little…" the doctor stopped for a moment. "A tail?" he exclaimed.

Bulma looked at Goku wide eyed.

Goku nodded and spoke. "Its okay doctor I think Bulma wants to hold him."

"Yes, okay," the doctor said while the nurses wrapped the baby in a blue blanket and handed him to his mother. Bulma felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh, he's so perfect," she said as tears began to run down her face. "Oh hello my perfect little boy. Welcome to our world. You are going to be the most handsome man ever when you grow up," she cooed at him.

Goku motioned at Yamcha with his head that they should go. Yamcha nodded and they went silently left the room.

Soon everyone had gone and Bulma was alone with her baby. Bulma sang to little Trunks until they both fell asleep. It was around night time when the door to Bulma's room opened. The man's boots made clicking sounds as he walked across the room and toward mother and child.He walked over to the bedside and stared down at the mother and child. His face was hard but his eyes had softened. He reached out to touch the sleeping baby's head. He ran the back of his fingers against his cheek. Then, very carefully, he took the baby out of the mother's grasp and held the boy to him.

"Trunks," Vegeta whispered. "What a stupid name for such a powerful brat," he said to himself.

Vegeta looked at his mate lying in the bed and tears came to his eyes. He wasn't even there for the birth. He didn't even help her when she went into labor. He hurt her. How would she ever forgive him? She wouldn't he knew that. She could never, would never, forgive him. He had promised never to hurt her and he had. His anger had gotten the better of him and he had hurt her again.

"What the hell am I going to do now?" he asked himself. He knew what he had to do. He kissed the baby on the forehead then returned the baby to his mother. Vegeta kissed Bulma softly on the lips then turned and walked out only stopping at the door to look at her one last time. This may be the last time he ever saw her and he wanted this memory to keep forever.

Bulma's eyes opened a couple minutes after Vegeta left. "Vegeta?" she called out into the dark room. "It wasn't a dream. I know he was here," she said while looking down at her sleeping son. "Oh baby what are we going to do? I can't let you grow up in this type of situation. I don't want to lose your daddy but this can't go on any longer. I won't let him hurt you," she told her son. She knew what she had to do. She had been through this particular emotional struggle since she found out she was pregnant. Vegeta had to go. Maybe he would go peacefully. Maybe he would give them time. That's what they needed. Time.

Bulma drifted off to sleep and when she woke up next the sun was streaming through the window of the hospital room. The room was bright and little Trunks was hungry. As Bulma fed him she thought. She could have sworn that Vegeta had been there earlier but then why would he. He didn't even bother to come when she had given birth. She remembered him slamming her against the wall and watching him walk out the back door. She sighed and noticed that Trunks was done. She settled him back down and lay back herself. She looked out of the hospital room window.

Suddenly Bulma's parents came through the door of the room. "Hello Princess," her fathers said. He looked nervous and Bulma noticed.

"What's wrong Dad?" Bulma asked him. She knew her father and when he was nervous he looked around and at that moment she thought he was waiting for invading aliens to pop out of thin air. .

When Dr. Briefs didn't answer Bulma asked again. "Dad what is it? What's wrong?" she was starting to get worried.

"Well you see dear, well, we don't want you to worry too much, but…," Mr. Briefs stopped and looked down at his feet.

"But what Dad? What is going on that I don't know about?" Bulma asked staring intently from one parent to the other.

"Well to tell you the truth," Mr. Briefs decided to come right out with it. He let out a long sigh and said, "Vegeta is gone Princess. He left in a space pod last night."

"What?" Bulma screeched in outrage. How could he do this? How could he leave before she got the chance to yell at him? Better yet how could he leave before she had the chance to throw him out? But some strange feeling came into her heart. It was painful, she thought her heart would burst. What was it? Then all of a sudden she knew; it wasn't a feeling it was something that had happened to her many times before, only this time was different. This time it hurt. At that moment Bulma knew what she feared would happen, her heart was broken.

Tears came to Bulma's eyes as she looked down at her son. She felt her heart wrench as she saw Vegeta's features. She swallowed hard then looked at her parents. "Can we go home?" she asked.

"Of course sweetheart," her father said. "Here let me take him so you can get dressed," he said walking over and taking the baby from his daughter's arms.

"Thanks Dad," Bulma said. Her parents started to leave the room. When the door had shut behind them Bulma threw back the covers and stood up. She walked over to the window and looked out over the city. Cars were whizzing by and people were walking on the streets below. Things went on as if nothing happened. As if Vegeta never left. Hot, salty tears began to run slowly down Bulma's face as she stood at the window with her arms wrapped around her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. The clenching of her heart didn't miss a beat. It felt like a vice was hooked onto her heart and was squeezing relentlessly tighter. The feelings of anger had subsided and all of a sudden she didn't want him to be gone anymore. She wanted him to be there when she got home. She wanted him to be there so he could explain and he would apologize like he did sometimes.

She would never see him again. She knew that. There was no way he would come back. She could sa he was a coward but she didn't want to. She knew he was but she couldn't bring herself to say it. What about the Androids. They would be here soon. Would he be here for that she wondered. Would he be there to fight and then leave again. She didn't even know where he had gone. To space for sure but where? In a distant galaxy somewhere? She didn't know. What she did know is that she had to be strong for her child. He needed her now and she would take care of him even if he had to do it on his own.

Bulma found new clothes on a chair in the corner of the room. She began to dress still wiping tears from her eyes. She tried to calm herself. She had to be strong she knew that that was the one thing she had to hold on to. Her inner strength would keep her going.

When she was finally dressed she walked across the room and out of the door without looking back. She walked down the hall and into the waiting area where she found her parents sitting with her son. Bulma took a deep breath to calm herself then walked over and sat down next to her father who held her small child.

"Okay dear are you ready?" her father asked. Bulma nodded her reply and they stood up. Dr. Briefs gave Trunks back to his mother. "Here we are little one."

"Thanks dad. Let's go check out and go home," Bulma said.

"I bet you will be happy to do that," her mother said. "You know Bulma you were a quick birth. It only took about three hours for your to pop out. Oh but it was a bloody business. Of course you didn't have a tail," Bulma's continued to go on and on about nothing but when she mentioned the tail Dr. Briefs looked at Bulma and they smiled in unison.

"I think we might have to have that tail taken off," Bulma whispered to her father.

"Yes dear I think that might be a good idea. Imagine when he goes to school. What will the other children say?" Dr. Briefs whispered back chuckling. They both laughed.

They proceeded to check out and the nurse asked if Bulma needed a wheelchair. Bulma said no, she could walk. Dr. Briefs went and brought the car around. He helped Bulma in and the family along with its new member made their way home.

That chapter SUCKED. I had to redo it like four times and it's still crap. Sorry guys. I know you expect more. I don't know what's wrong with me. Oh well. Next one will be better. I actually got so frustrated that I thought about discontinuing this story. I don't know. Well you know what to do. Review. Peace.

Much love,

Lillian Rose.


	8. Nail Polish and Old Boyfriends

**When He Hits You**

_**Nail Polish and Old Boyfriends.**_

It had been two months since Trunks was born and Bulma was beginning to heal. Her bruises had long since been gone but Vegeta hadn't. Now with him gone she was able to heal fully. She didn't have to worry about setting him off. She didn't have to live in fear anymore. Bulma knew that her son was now safe from harm and so was she.

She started doing things that she stopped doing when she was with Vegeta. She started to paint her nails. Yes, it seems like a funny thing painting your fingernails but that had set Vegeta off once. She still couldn't figure out why. One night she was sitting on the bed painting her toenails when Vegeta had come in from training. He entered the bedroom and stopped when he saw her putting on the vibrant red nail polish. He started screaming at her. Something about her trying to get another guy and the color red meant that she was a whore. Bulma didn't know what was going on. Vegeta slapped her across the face, picked up the nail polish off the bed, and threw it against the wall. Then he screamed at her to take it off.

Bulma shook her head at the memory. She seemed to be remembering a lot of things that happened. Whenever she would do something she hadn't done in a while she would remember that it was because of Vegeta that she didn't do it anymore. Bulma sighed and finished painting her fingernails then moved on to her toes. She smiled feeling like a teenager again.

Thinking about her teen years made her think about Goku. Then she remembered she hadn't said she was sorry. Goku had even been there for the birth but she hadn't asked for his forgiveness. Bulma picked up the phone, careful not to ruin her nails, and dialed the Sons phone number. Chi Chi picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Chi this is Bulma."

"Oh hey Bulma, I haven't talked to you in a while. How's Trunks? I heard he was a big boy," Chi Chi said conversationally.

"Oh he is pretty big," Bulma replied laughing. "Can I talk to Goku?"

"Yeah sure," Chi Chi answered. "Hold on a minute. GOKU!" she screamed. Bulma pulled the phone away from her ear. There was silence for a minute then Goku's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Bulma, how are you? How's the baby?" Goku asked.

"Oh we're just fine Goku. Look the reason I'm calling is because I wanted to apologize," Bulma said.

"Apologize for what?" Goku asked genuinely surprised.

"Well, for how I acted that day when you and the gang came over. I never meant to say those things. You are like my brother Goku. I don't know what I would do without you." Bulma admitted.

"Oh it's okay Bulma. Anyway I love you. You are like a sister to me. In fact I consider you my sister. You were the first woman who ever cared about me. You're my best friend. I know you didn't mean it. You were really angry but I hope now you see why we did it," Goku said.

Bulma hesitated for a moment then let out the breath she had been holding. "Yeah, I do see Goku. Vegeta was bad for me. Really bad. I don't know what I was thinking. All I know is that I have a baby to protect and Vegeta can no longer be a part of our lives."

"Well good for you Bulma. But hey, I have to go now Chi Chi is calling me but thanks for calling and I forgive you! Bye!"

"Bye Goku!" Bulma said then hung up the phone. She sighed and finished painting her toenails. When she was done she picked up a magazine and went downstairs to the living room. She turned on the TV and settled down on the sofa. No sooner had she gotten past all the ads in the magazine when Trunks began to cry. Bulma sighed heavily then got up, setting her magazine aside, and went up stairs to get her son.

Bulma pushed open the door to the nursery and turned on the light. The first thing that she noticed was the window in the nursery was wide open. The breeze was fluttering the curtains. Bulma's brows furrowed in confusion as she walked to the window to close it. She could of sworn that was closed when she put Trunks down for a nap. Bulma shrugged but couldn't shake the feeling of somehow not being alone.

After closing the window she walked over to the crib and leaned over the edge to look at her sleeping son. She reached out a hand and cupped his face. She smiled down at him when his little mouth opened and he turned his face towards her hand. Bulma turned around and went back downstairs to the living room. She froze at the bottom of the stairs when she saw that the TV was turned off. Her heart seemed to jump in her throat as a familiar fear came over her. She didn't turn the TV off when she went up stairs, did she?

Bulma walked cautiously into the room looking around for anything that might jump out at her. She heard a noise behind her and picked up a lamp from the table beside the couch. She turned quickly and swung the lamp. The lamp was ripped from her hand sand thrown across the room. Bulma froze when she saw who it was.

"What are you trying to do kill me?" Yamcha asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Yamcha! What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Bulma asked startled.

"Uh, through the front door," he said as if she was the stupidest person on the planet.

"Well what are you doing here? Why did you turn the TV off?" Bulma asked putting a hand up and rubbing her forehead.

"I came to see you. What I can't see my ex-girlfriend now? I mean what with Vegeta gone he can't hurt you anymore. So we can hang out again," Yamcha said.

"Yamcha I know you aren't expecting us to get back together again are you?" Bulma asked.

Yamcha walked towards her and put his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them. "Well I thought that maybe we could hook up like old times. I mean with out Vegeta you get lonely I'm sure. I was always good at fixing your loneliness," he said.

"No you weren't," Bulma said. "You were always gone with some whore."

Yamcha stopped rubbing her shoulders and stared at her. "Now come on Bulma, you don't mean that," he said.

"I'm just telling the truth Yamcha," Bulma said shrugging her shoulders.

Yamcha gripped Bulma's shoulders tightly and she gasped. He got this crazed look in his eye. "You don't mean that Bulma. I know you don't. You still want me. You wouldn't say that. You're just joking."

"Yamcha you're hurting me," Bulma said trying to wiggle out of his grasp but he just held on tighter making her yelp in pain.

"Please Bulma. Don't play games with me," he said shaking her.

"Yamcha stop," Bulma cried.

"No not until you say you're sorry," he said.

"I'm not sorry now let me go." Bulma began twisting her body and when that didn't work she kneed him in the crotch and he let go surprised.

She tried to run but Yamcha grabbed on to her arm and pulled her to him. "Stop it Yamcha! Let me go," Bulma screamed.

"Never! You're mine now. I won't let you go. With Vegeta out of the way I can have you again," he said throwing her to the floor. She tried to sit up but he was on top of her in an instant. He straddled her and leaned his face next to hers.

"You know you want this Bulma," he said while he began to kiss her neck.

Bulma put her hand against his face and tried to push him away. "Please don't Yamcha. Not like this. Don't please," she cried. Tears began to leak out of the corner of her eyes.

Yamcha paid no heed to her protests and pleads. He began to feel all over her body. "No!" Bulma screamed and began to wriggle. Yamcha slapped Bulma across the face and she cried out. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly the weight on top of her vanished and she heard Yamcha cry out. He was on the floor next to her holding his stomach. She looked up and saw who her savior was.

Vegeta was towering over her his arms across his chest. "Get up," he barked. Bulma didn't know who he was talking to until he reached over and grabbed Yamcha by his hair and pulled him up to eye level. "Get the hell out before I blast you." Vegeta said quietly.

Yamcha nodded gasping for breath and ran out the front door. Vegeta watched him go and then looked to Bulma. The two just stared at each other. Bulma braced herself for what was going to happen next.

Well that's that chapter. Hope you liked it. Review.

Much love,

Lillian Rose.


	9. Consequence of Past Actions

I am so sorry guys! Its been a long time since I have written and no I have not abandoned this story for those who were wondering! College is crazy! Its all about writing papers but it also helps with my writing here. Well anyway! Here you loyal fans go! Have at it.

**When He Hits You**

_Consequence of Past Actions_

Bulma lay on the floor waiting for what was coming next. Would he hit her? Would he call her names and tell her she was weak and stupid for getting into a mess? She didn't know and fear was beginning to consume her. Suddenly Vegeta uncrossed his arms and reached out his hands toward her. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands up as if to defend a blow. She heard Vegeta sigh as he grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her to a standing position.

Bulma opened her eyes and the two stared at each other. Bulma was scared out of her wits while Vegeta's face held a hard to read expression on his face. He didn't look angry but he didn't look pleased either. Suddenly Vegeta raised his hand and Bulma instinctively flinched awaiting a pending blow. She waited but nothing happened. Then she felt Vegeta's palm cup the right side of her face. Realizing that she was not to be harmed Bulma leaned her face into his hand like a cat rubbing against it's owners legs.

Vegeta's death grip on her arm ceased and that hand cupped the left side of her face. He straightened her neck gently and she opened her eyes. What Bulma saw surprised her. His expression could be read now. She could tell in his eyes what he felt. Lust. Bulma's eyes widened as Vegeta's face inched closer to hers. There was only a moment for Bulma to adjust to the closeness before Vegeta's lips were crushed to hers. Bulma's eyes were wide opened and she could feel a warmth spread throughout her body and she melted to him. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her and he backed up to the stairs.

Vegeta's lips left Bulma's briefly enough to look into her eyes and tell her his intentions. Bulma spoke first. "Vegeta what are you doing?" she asked dumbfounded. "Why did you come back? Why did you save me? What is going to happen with us?"

Vegeta looked at her for a moment before he answered all of her question in one sentence in his usual way. "Woman just shut up," he said in mock irritability. Then he kissed her again. His lips made their way from her lips down her chin and to the side of her neck. Bulma closed her eyes and let him possess her. Vegeta kissed and sucked on her neck. He stopped suddenly and looked her in the eyes. Then with no warning he bent down and scooped her into his arms. Bulma let out a gasp and flung her arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life as Vegeta began walking up the stairs.

WARNING! LEMON! WARNING! LEMON! MATURE READERS ONLY!

Vegeta kicked the door to their room open and walked to the bed. He threw Bulma roughly down on the bed. She bounced a couple times and let out a strangled cry of surprise. She didn't have much time to recover before Vegeta was on her again. His shirt was off and hers was following. Vegeta lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the other side of the room. They began to kiss again with passion burning through their bodies feeding the fire that both of them held and only for each other. Vegeta unclasped her bra, removed it from her body, and flung it to the side. He laid her down and spread her legs getting in between them.

He kissed his way down her body stopping to dip his tongue into her bellybutton. This caused Bulma to giggle and she wound her hand into his thick mane. Vegeta grunted as Bulma began to massage his head. He began to unbutton her pants. Vegeta slips his fingers under the waistband of Bulma's jeans and pulled down moving back and in one swift motion they were off her body and joined her bra and shirt. Bulma shivered at the burst of cold air but she didn't have much time to react because Vegeta had removed his pants and boots and was on top of her in seconds. His lips were all over her body, hot and demanding and Bulma had no problem giving into him.

Vegeta teeth nipped at the valley of her breasts. He kissed over to her right nipple and set his mouth on it sucking deeply. Bulma's back arched and she moaned in pleasure. Vegeta then moved to her left breast licking, biting, and sucking at her nipple. He kept going until Bulma begged him to stop. "Oh Kami Vegeta! Please…uhn…take me…please!" she cried to him. Vegeta smirked and lifted his head from her breasts to look at her. Her gaze was hooded and her breathing was harsh. She was ready.

In one swift move Vegeta was on and in her. Bulma cried out when he entered her and hoped that she could adjust to his size quickly. It had been a while since they had done it. Vegeta began to thrust slowly in and out of her. He kissed her neck and mouth. The pleasure was almost more than either of them could stand and soon Vegeta's pace had sped up until it was almost break-neck. He fucked her hard and she didn't mind. They were both in ecstasy and when they finally came they came together in a burst of energy and passionate, burning need. They fell on top of each other breathing hard.

Bulma was the first to speak. "Oh Vegeta!" she gasped. When everything had calmed down Vegeta pulled out of her and rolled to lay on his back. They both were sore and knew that it would be worse in the morning but at the moment they didn't care. Bulma moved to lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. They lay in a deep silence. Their breathing had slowed but their thoughts were still hazy.

Vegeta stroked her hair and closed his eyes. They seemed to be in a sort of bubble that protected them from the world. The moment was special and shared. But of course Bulma being Bulma she had to ask a question, one that had been on her mind for a long time. "Why?" she asked him.

Vegeta stopped stroking her hair and answered with his eyes still closed and his voice was cold. "Because you don't matter."

Well that's that chapter sorry it was so short and sorry it took so long but I have been sooooooooooo busy. Please review! It helps me feel like my story is striking something in people. I like that. It's important to me.


	10. Mama, I Love You

**When He Hits You**

"_Mama, I Love You"_

Bulma's eyes opened slowly, almost cautiously as if she didn't know what to expect. This is how she had been waking up for the past six days. She didn't know if Vegeta would be there looking down on her or if she would be in a cold, empty room. She welcomed the latter. Bulma stretched and got slowly out of bed. Her muscles were sore and she could barely walk. Vegeta was hard on her last night. That night seemed like a blur. Her arms were sore and she didn't have to look to know that there was the impression of Vegeta's fingers on both of her upper arms and her wrists. She lifted her nightgown and saw more purple fingerprints on the insides of her thighs.

Bulma walked to the mirror and took off her nightgown. There were bruises on her stomach where he had grabbed her sides and pinched her. There were ugly bite marks on her breasts some looked like they might be getting infected. Bulma sighed and winced as she touched her neck. The bite mark there had a nasty blue tint that circled it and it was all red inside. Vegeta had really messed her up this time. All because she had wanted to go feed her little boy. "Oh my God Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed wincing as she slipped her bathrobe on and ran from the room and down the hall to her son's room.

Bulma was surprised to see her mother in the nursery with Trunks in her arms feeding him from a bottle. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief and put the back of her hand to her head and rested against the doorframe. "Hey mom," she said a little out of breath.

"Oh hello dear," Bulma's mother said turning around. "How did you sle-" Bulma's mother stopped when she saw the large purple bruise that covered most of her daughter's cheek and the bite mark on her neck.

Bulma was confused by the look on her mother's face but then she realized why she looked so appalled and she turned to face the wall, hiding her swollen face. "Bulma what-"

"Don't worry about it mom. It's nothing." Bulma told her still looking at the wall.

"It IS something, Bulma. Did Vegeta do that to you?" her mother asked setting the bottle that Trunks had just finished on the changing table.

"Mom I said not to worry about it. Okay? I'm fine. I can handle it."

"Well apparently you aren't handling it very well. Are you hurt any where else?" she asked putting Trunks in his crib and walking over to her daughter. Bulma backed up a little bit and put her hands up. But before she could say anything her mother had undone her robe and all her injuries except for the ones on her back for in full view.

Mrs. Briefs was so shocked that she couldn't speak. "Bulma how? Why?"

Tears formed in Bulma's eyes as she closed her robe. "Mom, just don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"No Bulma I am sending you away where he can't hurt you."

"No, Mom, don't. I am not going anywhere. I am fine," She assured her mother. Trunks began to cry so Bulma moved to get him but Mrs. Brief stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Mom what are you doing? Move!" Bulma said.

"No, if you won't help yourself then I won't let you near Trunks. I will not see that child hurt."

"Mom nothing is going to happen to him. I will protect him now move."

"If you can't protect yourself then how can you protect your son?" she asked.

"Please mom, just move out of the way," Bulma said frantically trying to get to her son. Her mother refused to allow her passage.

"No, I will not let you draw this child into what you are dealing with. You either go somewhere safe or I am taking Trunks with me and your father and I will take care of him."

Bulma started crying and then the crying turned into wailing. "MOM JUST MOVE! Please. I am his mother. You can't take him away!" she screamed.

"Then you have to help yourself."

"If I leave he will find me. How will I have enough time to get away? I don't even know where to go. I have nowhere but here," Bulma said failing to her knees, tears running down her face.

"Go to Goku's house you know that they would protect you." Mrs. Briefs said kneeling down to calm her daughter.

"No mom he will automatically go there. I'll have to go somewhere else." Bulma had calmed down and had stopped crying but she was still sniffling a little. Her mom began rubbing her shoulders being careful not to press to hard.

"What about Yamcha?" Mrs. Brief's suggested.

"NO!" Bulma said a little too quickly but Mrs. Briefs didn't pay any attention.

"Well you don't really have any other choice. Goku can protect you, you know he can. Just let him help you." She said.

"Maybe you're right mom. Maybe I just need to ask for his protection one more time. I know he would take care of me. But what about Vegeta? How will I get away without him noticing?"

"Actually Bulma I think that he left the property all together for the day. I haven't seen him and the gravity room is not on. He must be off somewhere so we must hurry."

"Okay," Bulma said getting up. Trunks was still crying but her mother had already picked him up and was rocking him back and forth. Bulma got up and turned to go out but stopped. She turned to her mother and said, "Thanks Mom."

"Your welcome sweetheart, you know I love you," she said.

"I know. I love you too." Bulma said and left to get dressed and packed. When she got to her room she called Goku.

Chi Chi answered the phone. "Moshi moshi," she said when she picked up.

"Hey Chi its Bulma," Bulma said biting her thumbnail.

"Oh hey Bulma, what's up?" Chi Chi asked.

"I was wondering if Goku was home. Oh yeah. He and -"

"Great can I talk to him for a minute?" she asked quickly not wanting to waste time.

"Sure Bulma just a minute," Chi Chi said a little surprised at being cut off. She put the phone down and went outside and called out to her husband. "Hey Goku! Phone!"

"Okay thanks Chi," then he turned to Vegeta, "I'll be just a second then we can finish sparring." Vegeta nodded crossing his arms.

Goku headed inside and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey Goku, its Bulma. Do you think that I could spend a few nights at your house," she asked him.

"Well sure Bulma you can come anytime but do you mind if I ask why?" Goku said confused.

"I just need to get away, that's all. And I need your help with something. So it's all right for me to come stay a couple nights?" She asked again to be sure.

"Yeah of course," Goku said smiling.

"Okay I will be over there soon. Bye," Bulma said and hung up the phone before Goku got to tell her something that would have been key in her plans for escape.

Goku just hung up the phone and went back outside. Being Goku he didn't think there was anything wrong with Bulma coming over to stay when Vegeta was back. He decided to forget all about it and not meddle in Bulma's life again.

Bulma got dressed and packed her clothes and then got Trunks ready to go. She loaded everything into the car and kissed her mom goodbye. Then she and her baby got on the road to Goku's house oblivious to what awaited them there.

Bulma finally pulled up to the house. She parked and got out. She picked up her son and walked up to the house. She rang the doorbell and waited. Finally Chi Chi opened the door and invited her in.

"Come on in Bulma Goku is out back," she greeted her good friend.

"Thanks I think I will go out there and talk to him." Bulma said smiling, she finally felt safe, safer than she had felt in the last week. Bulma carried Trunks to the back. When she opened the door she was shocked at what she saw. There was Goku and Vegeta sparring in the back yard. Bulma was too stunned to move. Goku saw her first and he stopped, Vegeta followed. Vegeta turned around to see why they had stopped and he looked just as stunned as Bulma did for just a split second and then his eyes and face grew cold. He crossed his arms and just stared at her. Bulma had no idea what was going to happen next but she knew that it wasn't going to be good whatever it was. All three just stood there for a moment not daring to speak. The first person to speak was Vegeta. "What are you doing here, Woman?"

Bulma couldn't answer she just stood there. The words were uttered so coldly that she was afraid to open her mouth to reply for fear of being pummeled to the ground.

"Well," Vegeta continued, "we're waiting."

Okay that's that chapter. Please review. Love you guys!

Lily.


	11. Stand Up For Your Life

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

I think you guys will like this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Stand Up For Your Life

Bulma stood there staring wide eyed for a moment. She didn't know what to say. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly she heard her mother's words in her head and knew what she had to do. "I can't run anymore," she whispered to herself. "I have to stand up for myself and my son." She opened her eyes and looked Vegeta straight in the face. "I am here to face you Vegeta. I'm not running anymore."

Vegeta's face formed into a scowl. "Why would you be running from me?" he asked in a warning tone. He was telling her to back off.

"Because I'm tired Vegeta. I'm so tired." Bulma answered planting her feet firmly in the ground, she knew that the old, confident, strong-willed Bulma was coming back.

"What are you tired of Bulma?" Goku asked as saw the bruises on her face for the first time. Anger was swiftly over coming him.

"I am tired of being pushed around," her voice began to get louder, "and kicked around," louder, "and slapped around," even louder, "and punched around," and then she began to scream "and I'm not doing it anymore! Do you hear me Vegeta! You will not hit me! I will not let you hurt me and I will never, do you hear me, never, let you hurt my son!"

Tears were streaming down Bulma's face as the last year of anguish came crashing down on her. She was crying because she was relieving all the pressure that had built up inside of her. Her tears were evidence of that let out pressure. Little Trunks began to cry as he always had whenever he felt his mother become upset.

Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes and looked Vegeta square in the face. The look in his eyes and on his features told her that if he ever got her alone he would surly kill her. But Bulma wasn't scared. She was strong. Let Goku deal with him, she was done with him. He would never hurt her again.

Goku was livid. "What the hell did you do Vegeta?" He screamed. "You remember what I told you? I told you to never hurt her again!"

Vegeta wasn't looking at Goku, he was looking at Bulma who was staring back at him unafraid. "Woman, what are trying to pull?"

Bulma didn't respond. She just put on a content smile and turned around and walked back into the house.

"Woman!" Vegeta called after her.

"Woman!" He called again. "Bulma!" he roared. The door slammed shut behind her. "Bulma," Vegeta whispered to himself as he looked after her. But she was gone. Vegeta heard the door to her car slam shut. He heard the engine start. He then heard her drive away and leave him there to think about the past year and what he had done.

Okay now I know that was really short but that's all I go right now. I think it was pretty good. The next chapter is the last chapter. So be prepared. I know as much as you do about what is going to happen so any suggestions would be welcome.

Much Love,

Lillian Rose.


	12. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or any of its characters. This story is pure fiction and is only on this site for the reader's entertainment.

First I would like to thank the reviewers from the last chapter:

**Goodlife93-** Here you go, another update! Enjoy!

**Starbearertm-** I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy the end.

**Madhatter- **I hope I don't disappoint you. Enjoy!

**Morgain Croix-** Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Enjoy!!!

**Black Strawberry- **Enjoy.

And now for all my reviewers from the first chapter to this last one, some of you were with me until the end. Thank you so much!!!

**Anime 8**

**Blue Kaze**

**Ash**

**VeGigUrL**

**Trynia Merin- **Thank you. I know we had a rough patch there but thank you for your support and understanding. You are stunning

**Blue Dragon**

**SabuDabu**

**Tavi**

**Subu**

**Pinky**

**Bunny**

**Bridget**

**Chelseabaabyox3- **You are amazing thanks so much you and Trynia Merin gave me most of my reviews. You guys are so sweet.

**Sugar Lips 16- **You are so sweet thanks for the reviews.

**Amy**

**Sara**

**Cam9323**

**Vampiress-06-** I don't really know…um…thanks for the reviews   
**bulmas-angel**

**Sesslover101**

**Tas36-** hey girl!!  
**Darkmocha**

**Sakuratrees**

**MissBloodyRed**

**Charlie-becks**

**Wowhatahotgurl**

And last but not least, **Jess Ishtar**

**Thank you all so much you are so supportive and you helped me with each review. Me writing these stories is all about changing my perception and figuring out my style of writing. And I want to thank you for the help. I re-read this story and looked at how my writing has changed from the first chapter to this one. Its just amazing. So thanks again. You guys are amazing!!!**

Okay guys this is it! Drum Roll Please……

Chapter 12: Forgiveness

Bulma reached home in about 20 minutes flat. She desperately needed to be in the shelter of her own home. She put it in park and turned the car off. She then got her son out of his car seat, ran up the steps, and barged through the front door slamming it behind her.

Bulma leaned back against the door and took a deep breath. Bulma looked around and noticed how dark the house was then realized that she might have been safer at Goku's. But she shrugged it off. She had things to do.

Trunks had fallen asleep and was drooling on Bulma's shoulder, her left sleeve was soaked. She rushed up the stairs and laid Trunks in the crib then ran back downstairs and head to the GR. She pulled a capsule out of her pocket and capsulated the big machine then she made her way back upstairs. She went to Vegeta's closet and began taking things off hangers and tossing them to the floor. Suddenly she stopped and thought about what she was doing. "What would he do if I tell him to leave? Will he go or will he kill me?" Bulma wondered out loud. Then she took another deep breath and continued throwing clothes onto the floor.

She missed a beat when she heard the front door open and close but then continued on to pick up the pile of clothes and walk towards the door. Bulma dropped a couple training suits and they lay in a heap behind her. As she threw the clothes into the hallway and turned to go the drawers Bulma could hear quick and heavy footsteps on the stairs.

Bulma heard Vegeta step over his clothes and into the room. Once he got over his shock he immediately started to protest. "Woman, what-?"

Bulma turned around to look at him and put a hand up to stop him from speaking. "No Vegeta, you need to listen to me. Just stop, right now. I've had it. You have no more power over me and you need to leave now," and with that she moved to walk past him.

As she was passing him he reached out and grabbed her arm, hard, and backed her into a wall. Vegeta's face was a hard mask, the one he always wore when he became violent. "Woman-" he stared again this time with anger in his voice.

"NO Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. "It won't work anymore. Intimidation will not work anymore! I'm not scared of you!"

Vegeta couldn't think of anything to say. While he was thinking Bulma had pushed past him and made it to the door. At the entrance to her room she turned back to look at Vegeta. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out," and she flashed a smile and turned and walked down the hall. Vegeta waited until he couldn't hear her anymore before heaving a big sigh and plopped down on the bed. He put his face in his hands and shook his head back and forth. Then he looked up at the heavens and a tear escaped from each eye. Vegeta closed his eyes then looked down again. He wiped the tears away and rubbed his chin then stood up and walked out into the hallway where he found a capsule marked "GR". He kneeled down and picked up, closing his hand around it and shaking it. Then he stood up and made his way down the stairs.

When Vegeta got to the kitchen he saw Bulma standing against the counter facing the window above the sink. She seemed to be concentrating very hard to hold back…tears?

Vegeta opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed his mouth. Vegeta saw Bulma take a deep breath and he found the courage enough to speak before she did. He didn't want to hear the things that she had to say. "Bulma" he said in a cracked voice. Vegeta saw a single tear escape from the corner of her eye. Then what he had done the past year hit him like a ton of bricks. He loved this woman. He loved this woman and he had hurt her. She had loved him as well and she held onto him even as he kicked and punched her away. How could he have done such a thing? How could he have hurt this fragile beauty? He truly was a monster.

"Don't Vegeta. Just leave. Please? Please leave. I can't deal with you right now. I just want to be alone." Bulma said with her hand raised as if to ward off the unspoken words, the words she didn't want to hear, the excuses that were all used up.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "How long?" he said.

"What?" Bulma said, confused.

"How long will it take for me to make it all right again? Because I'll wait, forever, if I have to." Vegeta said, he had never felt like this before. He felt tears coming to his eyes.

An incredulous look crossed over Bulma's face and she made a sound like a little laugh. "How long? How long? Never, Vegeta, you can never 'make it all right.' I mean, are you kidding me? Do you know what you did this past year? I've been through hell because of you. You are nothing but a sorry excuse for a man. Some warrior." Bulma shook her head, not knowing what else to say but she didn't have to because Vegeta bolted to the door and threw it open.

Vegeta stopped in the opening of the door. Bulma turned and waited for him to speak. When he finally did speak Bulma was shocked. "I'm Sorry, Bulma" he hesitated before saying her name. Then will a flash he took off into the sky.

Bulma's mouth hung open. Had Vegeta just said he was sorry? And had he really called her Bulma not Woman, or Bitch? Bulma was more surprised than she had ever been. What happened in the last few hours never had the chance to happen in the past year? How did she change him so quickly. By throwing him out? Had that done the trick? Was that all she didn't to do to change her life? Why didn't she ever think of that? Well maybe she had thought of it but she had dismissed it quickly at the thought of ever being without Vegeta.

It used to seem like she couldn't live with Vegeta or without Vegeta. She had been torn before. But now, now everything seemed so clear. She didn't need Vegeta to live, to breathe, to do…anything. She had been able to do that all before him and she could do it after him as well.

Seasons came and went and life went on pretty much the same for Bulma. She had been on a couple of dates but nothing real serious blossomed. Then one day Bulma was playing with trunks who was now four years old when Mrs. Briefs walked into the room holding a folded piece of paper. The blonde woman was biting her lip and turning the paper over in her hands. Bulma didn't know what the deal was.

"What's up Mom?" Bulma asked looking back down to Trunks who was trying to force the wrong piece into the puzzle they were doing. Bulma took the piece from her son and put it where it belonged. When her mother hadn't spoke she looked back up.

"What Mom? What is that?" and she pointed at the piece of paper in her mother's hand.

Mrs. Briefs looked down startled and stopped turning the paper. Then she wordlessly held it out to her daughter insinuating that she should take it.

Bulma hesitantly took the paper out of her hand. Bulma took a glance at her mother's face and suddenly realized how old she had gotten all of a sudden. Or had she been like that all along? Bulma did know. Her mother took a deep breath and then turned and left the room. Bulma stared after her for a moment before turning her attention back to the paper. It was of a weird material it looked course but was quite smooth.

"What's that Mommy?" Trunks asked. "Can I have it?" the little boy asked trying to grab it from his mother's hand. Bulma pushed his hand lightly away.

"No sweetheart, this is Mommy's" Bulma said gently.

"Oh," was all he said then he got up and walked to his toy box and then began looking through it.

Bulma carefully unfolded the paper and looked at the impeccable handwriting. It was a letter.

**My dearest Bulma,**

**It has been a couple years since we last spoke or saw each other. I hope you and Trunks are well. I just want you to know that I regret what I have done to you every single day I have lived these past years. I know we will probably never meet again so I just wanted to say I'm sorry.**

**Sincerely.**

**Vegeta IX Prince of Vegeta-sei**

Bulma read the letter a couple more times then sighed and folded it back up. She got up, walked to the window, and stared out. She looked up at the sky and with a whisper she said, "I forgive you."

"Mommy!" Trunks called from behind her and Bulma turned around to stare down into her sons beautiful blue eyes.

"What is it?" She asked cupping his face in her hands as he grabbed her around her legs still staring up at her.

"Is something wrong Mommy?" he asked tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"No Baby, Mommy's fine what would you like to play next?" Bulma asked. Trunks led her to the toy box and they started picking things out.

The spiky haired Saiyan floating outside the window took one last look at his family before turning away. He sighed and with a burst of energy flew off into the distance. He would never been seen there again.

Just remember: when he hits you there is a way out and there is happiness and light at the end of that dark tunnel. Just hang on….

The End

Sad I know…sorry about that. But I think that it was good overall. I would like to thank all of you for your support. You are all amazing and you are the main reason my writing is this good. I take hints and advice from other authors and/or readers of fan fiction. Everything is an inspiration to me, everything you guys say to me changes something. The way I think or the way I see things. So thanks for the change of perspective. And I hoped you enjoyed this fic. This is the second fic that I have fully written and published and I have much more on the way so be on the lookout!!!

As my friend Buddy would say: "I'm peacin'" lol

Much Love,

Alyssa aka Lillian Rose.


End file.
